Tentando Evans
by CarolineMiller
Summary: O que você faria se estivesse presa em um banheiro com James Potter?
1. O que fazer para não matar alguém?

**_Continuação da fic 'Tentando Mckinnon', onde Sirius e Lene ficam trancados em um minusculo banheiro._**

**_Sinopse: Como uma vingança, depois de ser obrigada a ficar presa com Sirius Black, Marlene McKinnon prende sua amiga Lílian Evans em um banheiro com James Potter._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Prólogo - O que fazer para não matar alguém?<em>**

* * *

><p>- Marlene McKinnon! Você não vai fazer isso comigo! Ele é James Potter! O Potter estúpido lembra? Eu o odeio - gritei batendo com as mãos na porta assim que eu ouvi passarem a chave, me deixando trancada no banheiro junto com James Potter.<p>

- Eu também te amo Lily - disse o imbecil passando a mão pelo meu cabelo.

- Sai Potter! Sai, sai! - gritei de raiva indo para o outro canto do banheiro.

Potter olhou para mim e sorriu malicioso enquanto se apoiva na pia e bagunçava os cabelos.

Fiquei olhando para ele, pensando em diversos tipos de morte bem dolorosas que eu poderia fazer com ele.

Eu poderia puxar os cabelos que ele tanto amava, até que sua pele começasse a sair. Poderia arrancar dente por dente para que ele nunca mais lançasse aquele sorrisinho idiota para mim. Também podia cortar a língua dele para que ele nunca mais ousasse me chamar de _ruiva _ou qualquer outro apelido idiota que ele insistia em inventar.

Meu Deus, porque eu tive que trancar a Lene aqui? Eu devia saber que ela era extremamente vingativa e que ela com toda a certeza iria querer se vingar assim que saisse daqui.

Eu não me importava em ficar presa em um banheiro, o que realmente me incomodava era o fato de estar presa com _ele _dentro do banheiro. E eu não suportava estar em qualquer lugar em que ele estivesse, principalmente depois que eu comecei a sentir...

Ok, eu não sinto nada. É melhor eu parar de pensar essas coisas antes que eu enlouqueça.

Olhei para ele e ele estava me encarando.

- Sabe de uma coisa ruiva?

Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

- É Evans, Potter! - eu exclamei descontrolada. - E o que você quer dizer?

Ele sorriu de canto. Eu me arrepiei.

_Eu podia realmente arrancar os dentes dele._

- Nós temos muito tempo pra ficar aqui - ele disse vitorioso, mais uma vez bagunçando os cabelos.

Marlene deveria pensar melhor e vir me tirar daqui de uma vez. Eu não sabia até quando eu aguentaria ficar ali sem matar ele.

Ou fazer qualquer outra coisa que eu vá me arrepender.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Reviews?<em>**


	2. Não diga James

**_Continuação da fic 'Tentando Mckinnon', onde Sirius e Lene ficam trancados em um minusculo banheiro._**

**_Sinopse: Como uma vingança, depois de ser obrigada a ficar presa com Sirius Black, Marlene McKinnon prende sua amiga Lílian Evans em um banheiro com James Potter._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Não diga James<br>_**

* * *

><p>- Posso te fazer uma pergunta já que estamos trancados aqui e sem nenhuma perspectiva de sair?<p>

- Você está sem perspectiva, porque você quer ficar preso aqui comigo. Mas se eu tiver que quebrar a parede para me ver livre de você é exatamente isso que eu irei fazer – eu respondi para o Potter, me erguendo da pia onde estava sentada.

- Você deve se sentir muito bem me pondo para baixo desse jeito, não é mesmo ruiva? – ele perguntou deitando a cabeça de lado e me encarando de olhos semicerrados.

- Eu me sinto ótima.

Ele riu. Aquele sorriso maroto completamente estúpido, que combinava perfeitamente com o jeito divertido de seu olhar.

_E porque diabos eu estou prestando atenção no sorriso do Potter?_

Eu heim.

- Eu devo ser masoquista para gostar também – ele falou chegando mais perto.

- Nada disso Potter, fique bem quietinho ai onde você está. Não pense em fazer coisas que não lhe cabem – eu falei o encarando com meu olhar assassino.

Potter ergueu as duas mãos como em rendição e se encostou na parede ao seu lado ficando apenas me encarando.

E seguiu assim por uns bons minutos, como se não tivesse nada mais interessante para fazer ali do que ficar me olhando.

Eu queria poder dar um soco em mim mesma só pelo simples motivo de ter ficado encarando-o também. Só porque os olhos dele eram de uma cor diferente de castanho e que a boca dele ficava sexy com aquele sorriso torto, não queria dizer que eu tinha que ficar olhando para ele também.

- Então, posso? – ele perguntou depois de algum tempo, me arrancando de meus devaneios.

- Ãhnm? – eu perguntei sem entender tentando me concentrar no que ele estava falando e não no modo em como a boca dele se mexia.

- Posso fazer uma pergunta a você? – ele perguntou parecendo achar divertido minha falta de atenção.

- Você acabou de fazer uma – eu respondi não dando o braço a torcer.

- Outra.

- Não tenho nada melhor para fazer mesmo – dei de ombros e me encostei na pia. – Diga.

- Porque você me odeia tanto? – ele perguntou fazendo uma carinha de cachorrinho sem dono que deu dó até em mim.

- Eu... Bom, eu não odeio você – eu comecei, mas ele me interrompeu.

- Então quer dizer que toda a humilhação pública e todo o seu desprezo por tudo o que falo não significa que você me odeia? – ele perguntou ironicamente.

- Eu só faço isso porque você merece Potter e outra, eu não...

- É James – ele me interrompeu novamente.

- Quer calar a boca e me deixar falar? – eu me irritei.- Eu não odeio você, são apenas as suas atitudes que me irritam. Ficar com um cara te importunando de quinze em quinze segundos não é legal. Especialmente se ele diz que te ama e sai com um milhão de garotas ao mesmo tempo – eu conclui erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Eu não saio com um milhão de garotas – eu lancei um olhar cético para ele. – Só algumas. Mas isso não tem nada a ver – ele falou apontando o dedo para mim. – Você não me dá bola. O que você quer que eu faça? Vire um padre e não saia com mais ninguém? Eu não nasci para ser santo, eu apenas aproveito a vida já que a garota de quem eu gosto prefere panacas loiros e estupidamente arrogantes do que um James Potter Lindo e Sexy – ele piscou na última palavra.

- Do que você está falando? – eu perguntei confusa.

- Eu sei que você está saindo com Amus Diggory - ele falou como uma sentença para mim.

- Eu não estou saindo com ele – eu falei olhando para ele incrédula.

Como assim eu saindo com Amus Diggory? Eu prefiriria sair com o Potter ao invés daquele egocêntrico.

- Claro que está, a Lia me contou – ele falou tentando obviamente esconder o alívio.

- E como você pode acreditar em uma garota que te fala fofocas sobre mim enquanto vocês estão... Deixa para lá – eu parei antes de falar qualquer bobagem.

- Vocês estão... O que? – ele perguntou não deixando passar.

- Nada, esquece.

Nós dois ficamos em silêncio novamente e, para não ficar encarando-o, eu me concentrei no botão da minha blusa.

Eu fiquei lá, por não sei quanto tempo, apreciando o branco do botão até que o silêncio me incomodou.

- Porque você ficou quieto... – mas assim que ergui os olhos eu não vi o Potter em canto algum.

- Potter? – eu perguntei alto, olhando para os cantos à minha frente.

- É James – eu ouvi a voz dele atrás de mim. O que me fez gritar.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH – eu berrei me virando de frente para ele e dando tapas em seus baços. – Seu energúmeno descerebrado! O QUE DIABOS VOCÊ ESTAVA PENSANDO? Meu Deus James, você quase me matou do coração.

Opa.

Eu disse James e não Potter. E isso foi um tremendo erro, porque o sorrisinho que estava estampado na cara dele me avisou que ele também percebeu.

- Você me chamou de James.

-Não, eu não chamei Potter.

- Chamou sim – ele falou pondo uma mão em cada lado do meu corpo, me prensando na pia.

- Noops, você ouviu errado. Eu disse Potter – eu respondi tentando empurra-lo enquanto eu também tentava não prestar atenção na boca dele que estava extremamente próxima a minha.

- Você disse James – ele riu encostando seu nariz no meu enquanto prendia minhas mãos que tentavam empurra-lo.

- Eu disse Potter, Potter, Potter – eu falei num tom meio desesperado para sair de perto dele.

_Santa protetora das ruivas em apuros, não me deixe cair em tentação.  
>Não me deixe cair em tentação.<em>

_Não me deixe cair..._

_- _Se você falar Potter outra vez eu não me responsabilizo por meus atos – Potter me desafiou.

Eu odeio que me desafiem.

- Potter – eu disse lentamente.

- Eu avisei – ele falou antes de me por em cima da pia e me beijar.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Reviews?<em>**


	3. Absorventes, descobertas e Poker?

_**Absorventes, descobertas e... Poker?**_

O que você faz quando descobre que tem algum tipo de sentimento estranho – que não é raiva, nem nojo, nem etc. – pelo cara que você mais odeia na face da terra?

O que você faz quando você está presa com esse mesmo cara pelo qual você tem sentimentos estranhos em um banheiro minúsculo e sufocante?

O que você faz quando esse mesmo cara por quem você tem sentimentos estranhos e que está preso em um banheiro minúsculo e sufocante com você te beija?

Se você souber a resposta, me avise okay? Porque a minha cabeça ruiva parou de funcionar quando esse cara me beijou.

Eu nem parei para pensar que eu estava beijando James Potter. A única coisa que eu estava registrando no momento era a sensação de seus lábios nos meus e do rastro de calor que suas mãos trilhavam por meu corpo.

E eu deveria estar prestando atenção em outras coisas além disso.

Como por exemplo: Eu, Lílian Ruiva e Odiadora do Potter Evans, estava beijando James Potter em cima de uma pia – onde eu nem fazia idéia do que os usuários anteriores haviam feito ali – enquanto ele passava a mão por meu corpo.

Aos poucos, minha razão foi voltando para minha mente e eu arregalei os olhos ao perceber o que estava fazendo.

Empurrei o Potter para longe de mim e desci da pia, enquanto limpava minha boca e xingava até a última geração da família do Potter.

- O que houve ruiva? - Potter perguntou enquanto voltava para perto de mim.

- Não chegue perto Potter! – eu gritei assustando-o. – Fique longe de mim!

Eu deveria ter desenvolvido algum tipo de problema mental que obrigasse a pessoa que sofre essa deficiência a sentir algum tipo de atração pela pessoa que mais odeia no mundo. Deveria ser isso, porque eu não podia imaginar nada além disso que me fizesse fazer o que eu fiz! Porque beijar o Potter para mim – ao contrário das muitas garotas que correm atrás dele – é sinal de alguma deficiência mental muito grave. Gravíssima!

Ah meu Deus! Porque eu? Porque logo eu?

- Que isso ruiva? Não precisa ficar brava. Eu só beijei você porque você quis – Potter falou, enquanto bagunçava os cabelos em um modo muito seu.

- Em primeiro lugar Potter: é Evans para você e em segundo: eu não queria que você me beijasse!

- Então porque você me provocou?

- Eu não... Quer saber? Deixa para lá – eu me rendi e virei para o outro lado do banheiro onde, no chão, se encontrava um pacote colorido.

Fui até lá ver e encontrei um pacote de absorventes.

Huh?

_You make me so hot, make me wanna drop… You're so ridiculous, I can't barely stop…_

Meu celular começou a tocar e eu o peguei do bolso traseiro de minhas calças e olhei no identificador de chamadas: _Lene._

Sabe quando você sente aquelas vontades assassinas de espancar alguém para logo em seguida arrancar pedaço por pedaço e queimar para que não sobre nem um restinho de uma pessoa?

Era exatamente o que eu estava sentindo nesse momento. Se eu tivesse o poder de entrar pelo celular e chegar do outro lado da linha eu teria feito isso.

E teria matado Lene.

- _Lily! – _exclamou a outra, toda saltitante.

- McKinnon – eu falei, minha voz estava rouca de raiva. Potter me encarou com medo do outro lado do banheiro.

- _Hey, não fique brava não! Eu só retribui o favor – _Lene riu e eu senti que estava espumando como um cachorro com raiva.

- Eu te odeio Marlene – eu disse devagar tentando infligir a maior violência possível naquelas palavras.

- _Sabe que eu também te odeio pelo que você fez Lily, e como recompensa por isso eu só vou te soltar daí quando você e o James tiverem se acertado ._

- Você não pode fazer isso comigo! – eu gritei. – Eu vou enlouquecer, entrar em depressão e vou acabar matando o Potter! E a culpada de tudo isso vai ser você!

- Se for de amor eu deixo você me matar Lil – Potter falou, sorrindo maliciosamente.

- AHHH, LENE POR TUDO QUE É MAIS SAGRADO, ME TIRA DAQUI!

_- Não, muaháháhá! – _Lene respondeu. – _Tenha foco Lily! _– Lene caiu na gargalhada.

- Do que você está rindo sua louca?

- _Já imaginou? O Foco é o marido da foca? Há – _e eu não agüentei mais e desliguei o telefone na cara dela.

Com uma amiga daquelas quem é que precisa de inimigo?

- Parece que a conversa não foi muito boa – Potter comentou, sentando no chão e tirando um pirulito do bolso da calça. – Quer? – me ofereceu.

- Não – respondi secamente.

- Que é isso que você tem na mão? – ele perguntou e eu olhei para baixo, vendo o pacote de absorventes.

- Absorventes – respondi.

Potter fez uma cara de nojo.

- Você está naqueles dias? – ele perguntou ficando vermelho.

- Isso não... Estou – respondi. Talvez se ele pensasse que eu estava _naqueles dias _não tentasse fazer nada.

Eu ficaria salva desse jeito. Se Potter não se aproximasse de mim, talvez eu conseguisse controlar essa minha nova deficiência mental descoberta recentemente.

- Você está mentindo – ele falou com certeza na voz.

- Que? – como ele poderia saber? – Claro que não estou mentindo – eu falei. – Afinal você nem faz idéia de quando isso acontece.

Fala sério, se nem eu sabia direito quando era meu ciclo, como Potter poderia saber? Se Lene não me lembrasse eu nem saberia que era ...

- Todo o final do mês – Potter falou, me deixando de boca aberta. – Você fica bem mais estressada nesses dias, com mais sono também, por isso sempre chega atrasada na escola nesse _período. _Sem falar que quando você mente enruga o nariz assim ó – e ele enrugou o nariz mostrando-me.

Minha boca deveria estar um perfeito 'o'. Eu não sabia se eu ficava brava ou surpresa pelo fato de ele saber essas coisas sobre mim.

Pelo amor de Deus! Nem eu sabia que eu enrugava o nariz quando mentia! Tomara que minha mãe não saiba também, se não eu estou ferrada, mas...

O Potter saber, mesmo que fosse meio nojento, algo tão pessoal assim me fez perguntar-me quanto de tempo ele deveria passar me observando para descobrir isso.

Era fofo até, se eu fosse pensar bem...

Não! Lily foco! FOCO! Háháhá! Lene não deveria ter dito aquilo pelo telefone. Fez-me rir e o Potter me encarou como se eu fosse uma retardada. O que eu deveria estar parecendo mesmo já que apenas alguns segundos atrás eu estava surpresa pelo que ele havia dito.

Sacudi a cabeça.

- Eu poderia te denunciar por perseguição sabia, Potter? – eu falei, sentando-me no chão e tentando não pensar em como eu havia gostado de descobrir que ele sabia aquelas coisas sobre mim...

- E não faz isso porque me ama? – ele perguntou sorrindo esperançosamente.

- Não – ele parou de sorrir e estreitou os olhos. – Eu só não faço isso porque eu estou presa nesse banheiro com você – eu sorri.

Ele deu de ombros e desenrolou o papel que cobria o pirulito para logo pô-lo na boca.

Meu Deus que sexy! Calooor, muito calor!

Foco Lily, focooo, e a focaaaaa, e os foquinhoooos... Háháhá.

Nossa, eu definitivamente estava com algum problema mental grave.

Potter abriu o casaco e meteu a mão no bolso interno, tirando lá de dentro um pacote de cartas.

- Ta afim de jogar? – ele perguntou tirando as cartas do pacote.

- Não tem nada melhor para fazer mesmo – dei de ombros e sentei de frente para ele.

Ele olhou para mim novamente, com os olhos estreitos.

- Strip Poker? – ele perguntou sorrindo marotamente.

- Nem pensar – eu neguei.

Eu era muito boa jogando Poker – talvez por isso que eu não tinha nenhuma sorte no amor -, mas não estava nem um pouco a fim de ficar sem roupas na frente do Potter.

Ou o que era pior: ele ficar sem roupas na minha frente.

- Tudo bem, eu tenho algo melhor – ele falou, pondo a mão novamente no bolso e tirando uma garrafinha de inox onde deveria ter alguma bebida alcoólica.

- Quem perder em cada partida toma um gole – ele falou.

- O que tem ai dentro? – perguntei, um pouco receosa.

- Foi o Sirius quem me deu, não faço a menor idéia – ele falou dando de ombros.

Pensem no perigo que é jogar Poker com James Potter em um banheiro minúsculo e tendo que tomar algum tipo de bebida não identificada dada por Black a cada partida perdida.

Pensaram?

Porque eu não pensei na hora.

- Vamos começar? – eu perguntei e o vi sorrir.

_**Vamos concordar: Lily está ferrada não é mesmo? Huahsuahsuahs**_

_**Aceitar um jogo com James Potter em um banheiro minúsculo e tendo que beber uma bebida que Sirius Black deu para James não é uma coisa muito certa de se fazer!**_

_**Muito obrigado à gisllaine farias, Meguxa e Renesmee Potter pelas reviews! Amei-as.**_

_**Comentem!**_


	4. Whisky, bêbados e ódio

_**Whisky, bêbados e ódio.**_

* * *

><p>Nunca, nunquinha. Jamé! Eu imaginei que iria acontecer o que estava acontecendo comigo.<p>

Eu estava jogando Poker com James Potter. O idiota e completamente imbecil do Potter. Ou pelo menos era isso que eu achava há alguns minutos atrás. Porque agora... Potter havia passado de completamente imbecil para completamente bêbado.

James Potter estava podre de bêbado, deitado em meu colo e exclamava palavras tão disconexas que nem mesmo padre Quevedo iria querer exorcisar.

- Potter? - eu chamei pela enésima vez, sacudindo-o pelos ombros a fim de fazê-lo ter alguma reação que não fosse a de balbuciar coisas sem noção. - Potter! POTTER! Pelo amor de Deus, Potter, você está me ouvindo?

Potter piscou algumas vezes, seus olhos entrando e foco, e um sorriso bobo e idiota cresceu em seu rosto, como se ele tivesse vendo o sol pela primeira vez na vida.

- Lírio? - ele disse e eu revirei os olhos. Era o mesmo Potter imprestável de sempre, só que num nível um pouco mais avançado por causa da bebida. - É você?

- Não! Eu sou apenas um alíen com poderes metamorfos - eu disse sarcásticamente. Mas Potter não pareceu entender a brincadeira.

- Então cadê a Lily? O que você fez com ela? Irc - ele perguntou, suas palavras se arrastando, sendo pontuadas por um pequeno soluço.

- Eu sou a Lily - eu falei lentamente, como que para uma criança pequena.

- Irc... Lily? Oh meu Deus, a cada dia você fica mais linda - ele disse, aconchegando-se mais em meu colo.

- Ah, Deus, dai-me forças para aguentar isso aqui - murmurei, incrédula do que estava acontecendo. Potter deu mais alguns soluços enquanto olhava aparvalhadamente na minha direção e, de repente, desmaiou. - Potter? - eu perguntei. Nem sinal de vida.

Era só o que me faltava! Além de ter de ficar presa em um minúsculo banheiro com James Potter, ainda tenho que ficar com ele bêbado!  
>Me recostei na pia e fechei os olhos, um suspiro pesado saindo pela minha boca. Eu realmente pensei que Potter jogasse melhor. Mas ele perdeu a todas as partidas que nós jogamos. Todinhas!<p>

E a cada gole que ele dava na garrafa ficava cada vez mais bêbado. O que me surpreendeu, porque a bebida que Black deu para ele deveria ser do capeta, porque senão, como Potter teria ficado neste estado?

Eu ajeitei minhas pernas de forma que a cabeça de James ficasse mais confortável e...

Nós temos um problema aqui.

Eu tenho certeza de que minha cabeça deveria estar com algum problema.

_... a cabeça de James..._

Ele não é James! Ele é Potter! POTTER! P-O-T-T-E-R! Não James!

_... ficasse mais confortável..._

Porque, diabos, eu iria querer que a cabeça de Potter ficasse mais confortável? Sinceramente, com aqueles cabelos, ele não precisaria nem de travesseiro.  
>Eu empurrei Potter para longe de minhas pernas e a cabeça dele bateu rudemente no azulejo do chão.<p>

Acho que uma pontinha de arrependimento me atingiu, porque imediatamente eu fui até onde ele estava e virei seu rosto para mim. Graças a Deus, ele ainda estava com o rosto sereno, de alguém que bebeu demais e está dormindo.

Sentei-me ao seu lado, seu rosto virado em minha direção, e encarei o banheiro.

Era realmente uma linda visão, sabe como é...

Aquelas paredes brancas realmente muito interessantes e aquele piso branco de azulejo. Sem falar na pia completamente branca e alguns detalhes em branco nas portas dos boxes.

Era tudo realmente... Muito... Extremamente... _Branco._

Era tudo branco demais. Nada de muito interessante para ocupar a minha mente. Nada para afastar meus pensamentos de... _Focas_! Focas! Em que mais eu poderia estar pensando não é mesmo? Focas... Coisas tão lindas e... Escuras e ... Mulheres do Foco.

- Meu Deus, isso é ridículo.

A quem eu estava tentando enganar? Eu não precisava mentir para mim mesma.

Eu estava tentando não pensa no Potter. O bêbado.

Eu baixei meus olhos para onde Potter estava deitado ao meu lado.

Seu rosto estava sereno, seu óculos tortos por causa da batida no azulejo. Seus cabelos emaranhados apontando para todos os lados e um resquicio de sorrisinho no canto de sua boca.

Assim, desse jeito, Potter estava completamente... _Sexy_.

E sim, eu realmente pensei nisso. Embora eu estivesse pasma demais comigo mesma para reagir de qualquer outra forma que não fosse ficar olhando para o ser que eu desprezava há algum tempo atrás.

Estendi minha mão, receosa, até os cabelos dele e não pude me surpreender mais: eles eram _macios_. Não o ninho de rato que eu pensava que fossem, mas macios. Suaves com seda.

Minha mão, inconscientemente, baixou até seu rosto e, quando dei por mim, desenhava seu rosto.

- Você não é de se jogar fora Potter - eu falei baixo. - Quero dizer, se você não fosse o idiota que você é, eu realmente gostaria de sair com você.

Eu tirei seus óculos de seu rosto e encarei.

- Hum, eu gosto assim, mas com os óculos você fica mais... _sexy - _eu repeti a palavra dando um sorrisinho. Eu jamais falaria uma coisa dessas se ele estivesse acordado. - Eu não vou negar, Potter, ultimamente eu venho sentindo coisas por você que eu nem imaginaria - eu desatei a falar, sentindo como se um peso estivesse saindo de mim por desabafar. Eu não dizia essas coisas nem para Marlene. - Toda vez que você está por perto, e eu fica incrivelmente tentada a aceitar a sair com você quando me pede para sair... Mas ai eu me lembro que eu não gosto de você, porque você é...

Eu paro de falar, pensando nos motivos de não gostar do Potter.

Porque eu não gostava do Potter?

Ele era idiota... mas todo mundo tem um momento idiota não é?

_Mas ele era idiota o tempo todo._

Mas eu não posso fingir que eu não gostava de ser o centro das atenções por que James Potter estava atrás de mim...

_Mas ele já saiu com quase toda Hogwarts. Você não gosta de garotos galinhas._

Ele não saiu com toda Hogwarts, e se eu não quis sair com ele, eu também não podia impedi-lo de sair com outras...

_Você não suporta o risinho maroto que ele vive lançando para você._

Isso é mentira, eu acho ele extremamente bonito.

_E nem daqueles olhares mais marotos ainda._

Isso é outra mentira, eu vivia tentada a esquecer que eu não gostava dele...

_Okay, desisto. Mas você precisa admitir para você mesma o que está óbvio._

O que é que está óbvio? Não via nada óbvio.

Só porque ele tem um sorriso bonito - a cosa mais linda - e um olhar matador - que me faz derreter - não quer dizer que...

Não, isso não quer dizer que...

Não. NÃO! _NÃO!_

Não quer dizer coisa nenhuma.

_Você não apenas gosta do Potter, você está apaixonada por ele..._

- Eu... Eu estou apaixonada por você? - olho para Potter, que continua imóvel. Toco em meu coração que parece saltar só de olhar para o bêbado. - Ah meu... Ah meu Deus!_ NÃO! - _eu grito, levantando-me em um salto e me encosto na parede mais distante de Potter.

A garrafa prateada de Black está caída perto de onde estava e eu fui até ela. Bebo um gole. E fica explicado o porque de James estar bêbado. Era Whisky de Fogo.

O negócio que não se explicava era o fato da garrafa estar cheia. Como se nada tivesse sido bebido até eu tomar um gole.

Lentamente eu soltei a garrafa na pia, sentindo todos os meus músculos tremerem numa onda de ódio tão grande que eu não fazia ideia de como o banheiro não havia explodido.

Foco Lily... Foco... E esqueça essa maldita foca!

Um riso histério escapou por minha boca e eu encarei o que iria ser um futuro cadaver.

- Eu... Não... acreDITO... POTTER! - minhas palavras se elevando até que eu estava gritando. - VOCÊ É UM ESTÚPIDO! COMO VOCÊ PODE? - eu fui até ele e dei um tapa em suas costas.

O imbecíl fingia muito bem, porque nem sequer se mexeu.

- E não finja que você está desmaiado porque eu sei que você não está! - eu disse dando-lhe outro tapa.

Mas ele não se moveu novamente e a raiva sumiu de meu corpo do mesmo modo que havia surgido.

- James? Ah meu Deus, James! Você está bem? - eu pergunto histérica sacudindo-o. Mas nem sinal.

Eu estava realmente entrando em colapso.

- James? Você não pode morrer agora - eu digo. - Não quando eu acabei de descobrir que...

- Você me ama?

- Que eu te amo... - eu repito.

- Que eu sou lindo?

- Que você é lindo...

- Que você sentiu ciúmes de mim com a Lorena na festa?

- Que eu... Espera ai! - eu me afastei dele sentindo-me uma idiota. - IMBECIL! COMO... EU ODEIO VOCÊ! - eu gritei, empurrando-o contra a pia e saindo de perto dele novamente.

James Potter estava sorrindo descaradamente em minha direção e completamente _nenhum pouco _bêbado.

Ele se ergueu do chão e veio em minha direção, encurralando-me contra a porta.

- Você me odeia? Tem certeza? - ele disse sorrindo. - Porque eu podia jurar que apenas alguns segundos atrás você estáva dizendo que me amava.

Eu gostaria de poder responder alguma coisa qualquer, mas a proximidade me deixava nervosa demais.

- Eu... é... Não! Você não... Errado - eu disse, agora quem balbuciava palavras disconexas era eu. - Foco, Lily - eu disse, balançando a cabeça e olhando para qualquer coisa que não fosse James Potter.

Mas era tudo tão branco e sem nada interessante.

Potter sorriu.

- Você me chamou de James - ele disse, recostando-se na pia. - E não tem como negar.

- Eu... - encarei os olhos avelãs de Potter e não pude deixar de notar o quão bonitos eles era. - er... eu não posso.

- E você me acha sexy - ele disse, seus olhos brilhando de diversão.

- Eu... - ah meu Deus, porque é que eu havia dito aquilo tudo? Eu deveria saber! Ele era James Potter, só o cara mais maroto e lindo... NÃO! Mais maroto e... o que é que eu estava pensando mesmo?

James Potter chegou mais perto de mim e se apoiou na parede ao meu lado. Uma de suas mãos passando por seus cabelos desarrumados e... Macios.

Ah! Eu deveria poder insultá-lo. Mas eu não conseguia achar insultos que coubessem À ele. Ele era só...

Melhor parar por aqui.

- Você tocou em meus cabelos e... - ele sorriu. - Disse que estava apaixonada por mim.

Maldita boca! Imbecíl, estúpida! Porque eu havia falado aquilo? Não! Isso era só um pesadelo qualquer, onde eu pensava que estava apaixonada pelo Potter mas ele não passava de um imbecil. Tinha certeza de que se eu me beliscasse eu iria acordar.

E foi o que fiz.

Mas eu não acordei coisa nenhuma.

Maldito Potter.

Ele pôs a outra mão do meu outro lado e sorriu, aquele sorriso maroto.

- E você quer me beijar agora - ele disse, seus olhos se estreitando de uma forma completamente... sexy.

E eu posso garantir que nem uma santa poderia ter resistido à isso.

Por que se eu, Lílian Evans, não resisti. O que será das outras, reles mortais?

Eu só sei que eu beijei o Potter.

Por livre e espontânea vontade.

E ele retribuiu.

- Você não pode dizer que me odeia depois disso - ele disse, sua voz rouca causando arrepios em meu corpo.

- Ah, eu posso - eu disse, minha voz tão rouca quanto a dele. - Eu odeio você, Potter - disse e ele sorriu.

- Eu acho que posso conviver com isso - ele disse e me agarrou novamente, suas mãos passeando por dentro de minha blusa, deixando rastros de calor por onde passava. Sua boca mordendo a minha e traçando beijos por meu pescoço até meu colo. E depois voltando. Me deixanto tão louca que poderia entrar em combustão.

Minhas mãos passeavam por suas costas também, arranhando-o, deixando-o tão arrepiado quanto eu.

James me agarrou pela cintura e me pos novamente em cima da pia, encaixando-se por entre minhas pernas.

Eu não pude evitar gemer.

Ele sorriu.

- Odeio você - eu sussurrei em sua orelha, fazendo seus pêlos arrepiarem.

A sua risada rouca veio um pouco antes de ele por suas mãos dentro de minha blusa, brincando com a barra de meu sutiã.

Mas um barulho na porta nos fez separar.

Uma chave passou por baixo da porta.

- _Façam o que vocês bem entenderem com isso - _eu ouvi a voz de Lene do outro lado.

_- Pontas, você tá vivo? - _a voz de Sirius.

- _Cale a boca, Black, eles devem estar ocupados fazendo coisas mais interessantes do que te ouvir._

Os passos deles se afastaram, deixando o silêncio cair sobre o banheiro branco.

James foi até a porta e pegou a chave do chão. Olhou para mim por algum tempo antes de por a chave dentro de seu bolso traseiro.

- Se você quiser sair, vai ter que vir pegar - ele dissem o brilho maroto em seus olhos.

Eu sorri, nesse jogo, dois podiam jogar.

- Ótimo, estou louca para sair daqui mesmo - eu disse descendo da pia, ainda sorrindo. - Não aguento mais ficar presa com você - o sorriso safado surgiu nos lábios dele.

- Não pense que eu vou facilitar as coisas, Evans.

- Ah, eu não penso! - eu disse quando cheguei perto dele.

Mas a chave, ficou perdida e esquecida no bolso da calça.

E talvez eu continuasse a odiar o Potter por muito tempo.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Na: Olá! Eu sei, eu sei, demorei mais de um mês para postar *corre*_**

**_Mas é época de vestibular e eu não estou dando conta de tanto estudar..._**

**_Obrigado à Laslus, Ninha Souma , Izaura Ogennyn , Sarah Wesley Potter Black , Annie Black98 , Arice-chan , srtasBlack-Malfoy , Larissa Mayara pelas lindas reviews que mandaram. Vocês são demais *-*  
><em>**

**_Espero que gostem desse último capítulo._**

**_Obrigado por acompanharem.. _**

**_Beijos!_**

**_Não esqueçam de comentar *-*  
><em>**


End file.
